The Fall, Book 1 When the Snow Falls
by Bramblepaw
Summary: Snowstar defends her mate and survives while falling off a cliff. She finds her underground Clan she made when she was a kit, SnowClan. She finds a friend, Smokepaw. The Fall  First series When the snow falls  First Book. Rated T just in case. Review Now!
1. Chapter 1

Snowstar

Snowstar loved her mate so much, Spotted-dapple. He was almost getting killed by a fox, alone, trying to get back up, since he was falling down from the cliff. Snowstar spotted her mate instintly.

She was on her last life, and she wouldn't care if she lost it today. She would let Spotted-dapple live a happy life, almost an elder, with her sister; the deputy, there kits, and there kits kits; there grandkits.

Spotted-dapple should have been an elder, but Snowstar told her younger sister, Fallensway, that once she died, she would have to instintly make him an elder before anything else.

Realizing this could be the last cat she would ever see again, she shouted, "Spotted-dapple!"

Spotted-dapple looked up and noticed his mate. The fox stepped forward and his head came down, ready to bite Spotted-dapple's neck. "Snowstar... Help!" He cried.

The white she-cat ran to the fox, and pushed it. "Up! Quick!" She yelled. Spotted-dapple got up quick with her help.

* * *

**The Last Chat**

"I_ love _you, Spotted-dapple. Go warn the cats back in ThunderClan that there is a fox in the closer territory, and if I don't get home by nightfall, I am dead." Snowstar said.

"I can't leave you in the possible moments of your death alone!" Spotted-dapple replied. "Then watch, spy, try to help." Snowstar hissed.

Spotted-dapple nodded. "If this is your last day, remember these words from our family and your family, I love you." He told his mate. Snowstar licked him before he went into the bushes to spy on the fox and the cat.

Snowstar leaped at the fox, until it jumped onto her. Snowstar tried to bite and bite and bite, but she couldn't. The fox was scratching her to hard. "Help..." She whispered. The fox stopped, and Snowstar jumped on the fox, but the fox rolled over.

The fox then did the same to Spotted-dapple by blocking her down. "Foxes these days!" Snowstar yowled.

Snowstar jumped on top of the fox a bit, holding his neck down. Then, the fox and Snowstar fell down the cliff.

* * *

**Her Last Cry**

Spotted-dapple looked over, then down. "Snowstar, I love you!" He yelled as loud as he could. "Me to!" Snowstar yelled.

Spotted-dapple had a couple of tears in his eyes once he heard the splash.

He went back to ThunderClan, very upset.

But the splash wasn't the two. It was only the fox. Snowstar landed near the sanded edges.

* * *

**Her Loss and Victory**

"Spotted-dapple!" She cried. But it was no use. He was already back home. She spotted a fish, though. Thats what she would have to eat now. She put her paws in the water, grabbed the fish, and laid it on the sand. She only found a couple of sticks and twigs to make her new home, but all she could do what just make a small area of them. She didn't find any moss, so she lay on the flat sticks.

* * *

**Her First Day Alone**

The next day, Snowstar spotted a dead bird next to her. She added it to her prey-pile. She also found the fox's body, and even though he was wet, she laid him in the dry sun to dry, so she can use the fur to make her nest, and some areas for extra.

She caught a couple of fish while was waiting for the fox to dry. Then she laid on the sticks and twigs for a bit, then walked over to the fox. He was dry. She unsheathed her claws and slowly cut of the fur, but not the face's fur.

She then cut the good meat out, then digged a hole deep down in the sand, buried the fox, and came back up.

She picked up the fur and started to put some on the twigs and sticks. "Perfect." She said. She took out the twigs and sticks from behind and made a guarding area for her, the fresh-kill pile, and her only supplies. So far, she had some of the fox's fur in the supplies spot, the other half of the fur from the fox laid down so she can sleep on it, then the fresh-kill pile had the fox meat, the dead bird, and four fish.

It soon grew dark, so Snowstar stopped looking in the river and went to her fox fur. She was about to fall asleep until she heard something fall. She looked to her left side, next to her, was a white rock, a few star designs, and it was shining yellow on top.

Snowstar looked at the rock, then touched it, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Nine New Lives**

She woke up the next mroning, remembering what Bettlefang told her. "You are the first living creature to ever survive by falling down a cliff, and you aren't even complaining about it, so this is why you earn nine new lives."

Snowstar knew that her sister would be upset by being an one life leader. But, it didn't matter much to Snowstar.

* * *

**Just For Fun **

She was missing Spotted-dapple a lot. She decided she would dig a big hole, for fun.

* * *

**Her Discovery **

She did it, and saw a pathway. The Underground group, SnowClan must have made it, she thought. Then she smiled. "SnowClan! My clan!" She remembered, and fell into the hole. There was areas with small fires around, for light and a warm place to live. "Hello?" She asked.

She padded a little further, and saw the new paths. One had one nest in it, and one had a lot, with cats sleeping in it! "Hello?" She asked.

One rose up. "That looks like Snowstar, first ever leader of SnowClan." A gray cat whispered. Snowstar nodded. "Its really me."

* * *

**Smokepaw**

"Hello! My name is Smokepaw. Welcome to SnowClan, again." Smokepaw intruduced. "I will be staying her for sometime, maybe permently. I have nine new lives." Snowstar whispered to the apprentice.

Smokepaw smiled. "Cool. Our leader only has three lives left, but I think she would be glad to have you as a leader for a bit." The gray tom said.

The two walked for a little bit, pass two of the fires that she saw when she entered. "Oh no. Its a hole!" Smokepaw shouted, then covered it up, leaving a bit of space for air, and got back to Snowstar.

"What do you guys eat?" She asked.

* * *

**The Weird Prey**

"We eat rabbits, moles, and bugs." Smokepaw replied. Snowstar looked at Smokepaw like he was crazy or something. "Thats horrible! You guys should send cats above to get prey from above!" Snowstar shouted.

Smokepaw nodded. "I was thinking the same. Okay. We'll say we are going hunting, but we won't say which path. Soon, we'll come back with great prey!" Smokepaw told her. "I have some prey from up is moss down here?" Snowstar said, then added the question.

"Moss is very rare for us, and we are proud to have some. We do, but we get it from the rabbit and/or mole's burrowing place." Smokepaw responded.

* * *

**Night and Day**

"Well, you guys should be already woken up and working." Snowstar replied. The gray apprentice shrugged. "Its what it is, Snowstar. But we hunt in the night a bit, since we can hear the moles and rabbits coming out of there burrows." Smokepaw told her.

* * *

**Rules**

SnowClan changed a lot. They would usually have cats only hunt for meat, and cats would hunt for fish above. But, she was a kit then, and she was running it. Rules can change from a kit.

* * *

**Tunnelstar**

Smokepaw nodded at Snowstar. "Lets wake up Tunnelstar." He said. Snowstar froze for a second. "Tunnelstar? Was her name before called Qualline? One brother, and the parents decided to stay back home? Ewas and Jarg was there names, I think. And Tunnelpaw's mentor was Frostfire? And Tunnel-line was her warrior name?" Snowstar asked.

"Yep. Thats her." Smokepaw said. "How'd you know?" The young tom asked the older leader. "You know the story of me coming here when I was a kit, right? How I digged my way through the tunnels until I got to the Twolegs Place and back, while I was supposed to be trapped in a den, right?" Snowstar asked.

Smokepaw nodded, then laughed. "Everybody knows. Even the two newest kits, Rabbitkit and Mosskit! Its a nursery tale. All kits learn it." The gray tom answered back.

* * *

**The Unknown Part of the Nursery Tale**

"Well, I kept on going to SnowClan if I didn't want to do work or if I was bored, so I spent almost my whole day one day, my sister, Breezewing, caught me. And she told me that she would tell if I went down again, so I went once last time, and haven't been here until know, since."

Smokepaw was listening closely. He smiled at the older cat, then the two walked into Tunnelstar's den.

* * *

**Seeing an Old Friend **

"Hey, Tunnelstar. See a cat you knew before?" Snowstar asked. The gray apprentice smiled. Tunnelstar opened her eyes, and once she saw Snowstar, she blinked a few times. "Snowstar!" She said happily. "Its great to see you! Such a long time, dear." Tunnelstar said. "How has life been?" She asked.

"Good. I mated with Spotted-dapple, gave birth to four kits, two each litter, and there warrior names are Nightmoon, Littlebreeze, Pinewhisper, and Aspensorrel. I also became leader of ThunderClan, fell off of a cliff, killing a fox. Everyone, even Spotted-dapple thinks I am dead, but I am not. And now, I am here." Snowstar said.

* * *

**Smokepaw's Warrior Name Thoughts**

Smokepaw smiled at Snowstar as she said her words. He liked the names Pinewhisper and Littlebreeze. He had never heard such names before. Mostly, they had underground names. He was named after smoke from a big fire in the the Nursery that they had before he was born. After the fire gone, he was born, and was named Smokekit. Maybe his name would be Smokefire. Or Smokeblaze. Maybe, Smokebreeze or Smokewhisper!

Smokepaw knew what a whisper was, but not a breeze. He had lived underground for his whole life, never been up once. He had never felt a breeze. He had heard of the words wind and breeze, though.

He sighed. His warrior name would probably be Smokefire or Smokehole. Not anything cool.

* * *

**The Agreement**

"Well, how many lives do you have left? I have three." Tunnelstar said. "I have heard. I used to have one, but StarClan awarded me with more, so I have nine. Again." Snowstar told her friend.

"How long will you stay here?" The leader of the unknown underground Clan asked.

"I think forever. For the rest of my life." The nine life leader responded. Smokepaw's eyes widened he he smiled large.

* * *

**The Last Orders for Her**

"Then you may lead!" Tunnelstar said. "Smokepaw, wake up the elders and everyone in the nursery. I'll wake up everyone in the apprentices den. They are hard to get up, except for Smokepaw. He is very good at following orders. Snowstar can wake up the warriors and the medicine cat." Tunnelstar assigned. "Yes, tell them to meet in the meeting tunnel for a Clan meet." The leader added.

Smokepaw rushed out like lightning to the Nursery. Tunnelstar and Snowstar walked slowly out to there tunnels to wake up.

* * *

**The Meeting **

Once everyone was awakened, Tunnelstar jumped onto a small rock, but a usual sized big rock for underground. Tunnelstar walked up, Snowstar behind him. Most shreiked, "Who is that?" others whispered, "Thats Snowstar!"

"Attention all Clan members. I, your leader, is retiring. I am becoming a warrior again. We have a new nine life leader, and we all thank StarClan for her. Say hello to your new leader, yes, that Snowstar. Snowstar. The orignal leader of SnowClan." Tunnelstar annouced.

All the cats yelled, "Snowstar!"

"Hello. I know some of you, but not all. I have made one friend once I got here, and as your leader, I am hoping to make more. It is a big honor for me to be leader of my dream again, and I would like to thank our new warrior, Tunnel-line for this lifetime offer." The white she-cat said.

"Tunnel-line! Tunnel-line!" The Clan cheered.

Tunnel-line smiled. Snowstar jumped down, and looked over. "Who was the deputy?" Snowstar asked.

* * *

**The Dead Cat, Lifehunter**

"Lifehunter. She died this morning, I saw her kits shivering." Smokepaw annouced. All the cats turned from happy to sad, expectally Lifehunter's mate. "Must have had heart failure." Lifehunter's mate, Loveracer annouced.

"Tunnel-line, would you like to take care of Lifehunters kits?" Snowstar asked. Smokepaw kept the kits secretly behind the rock, then pushed them forward. "Say hello to Airkit and Blazekit." Smokepaw said to Snowstar. The two kits meowed. "Mommy." They whispered. They were only two moons old.

* * *

**Okay**

"I will." Tunnel-line said. She picked up the two kits scruffs, and brought them to the Nursery.

* * *

**First Orders**

"This meeting is over. Please start hunting, and I would like all training sessions now please. Oh yes, some warriors guarding the air holes. There is three I believe. I will guard one, and two warriors please guard the others." Snowstar said.

The cats ran to do there jobs.

* * *

**The alligence of SnowClan**

Leader: Snowstar- Former leader of ThunderClan and creator of SnowClan.

Deputy: None

Medicine Cat: Firerock

Warriors:

Mosshole- Lifehunter's mate

Littlemoon- Smokepaw's mentor

Dawnlight- Wormpaw's mentor

Rabbitjump- Mate of Dawnlight

Larkpool- Mate of Sandrock

Runningheart- Stickpaw's mentor

Birdtail- Grayheart's mate and Stripepaw's mentor

Dustpatch- Dreampaw's mentor

Littlestripe- Mate of Dreamstripe

Rushlight- Molepaw's mentor

Apprentices:

Smokepaw- Snowstar's Friend

Wormpaw

Stickpaw

Dreampaw

Molepaw

Queens:

Tunnel-line - Adopted mother of Airkit and Blazekit

Dawnlight- Mother of Rabbitkit and Mosskit

Sandrock- Mother of Lovekit, Dirtkit, and Smallkit

Dreamstripe- Mother of Blackkit, Nightkit, and Tallkit.

Elders:

Watereye- Blind she-cat, former deputy


	2. Chapter 2

Smokepaw's Training Session

Littlemoon, Rushlight, and Dustpatch decided to train with each other, well hold the training session together. Smokepaw padded in one of the training tunnels that Littlemoon went into. Rushlight and Molepaw and Dustpatch and Dreampaw came in after them.

* * *

**Inturuption**

"If you see a fox underground..." Littlemoon started, but Molepaw said something. "How can a fox get down hear? I heard they are big, but I had never seen one." Molepaw said. "I am sorry. My apprentices thinks its okay to inturupt, but it isn't. Hold on. I'll bring him to the Trouble tunnel." Rushlight said.

* * *

**Littlestripe**

Littlestripe wasn't just a warrior. He didn't hunt or guard, Tunnel-line had made a Trouble tunnel, were the cats that got in trouble went to and they'd get an punishment. If Littlestripe thought it was okay, he'd make them hunt for the rest of the day. Or help the elders all day. If it was a little more rude, he would have you get treated like a kit for one day, and then hunt the whole day after. If it was rude, you'd drop down a rank until you learned your mistake. If it was very rude, you'd lower to ranks, and get stuck in the Alone Tunnel, two mice, and he'd make up how long. The most you could do was five days. All most a quarter moon.

* * *

**The Time with Littlestripe**

Rushlight and Molepaw walked to the Trouble Tunnel, and waited for Littlestripe to come by.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I was catching some quick mice with Dreamstripe. Its suprising how many mouses get down to us now. Maybe some hawks drop them down the cliff and they go through the very little space there is." Littlestripe said.

Molepaw kept quiet.

"Now, what is the trouble we have hear today, Rushlight?" Littlestripe asked. "Molepaw is very curious, and thats okay, but when it comes to annoying people, its not okay. Littlemoon was about to share a lesson to two other apprentices, and the apprentices were very excited. Smokepaw was acking to show Snowstar and Tunnel-line it once he learned his new moves. My favorite lesson. Trying to fight a fox." Rushlight said.

"Oh. Well.. Molepaw. That was very rude to Smokepaw and the other apprentice." Littlestripe said. "I am afraid you will have to become Molekit, until you can prove you are able to keep quiet." He told him.

Molekit yelled. Rushlight took his scruff and dragged him into the Nursery. "Can anyone take care of this little one?" Rushlight asked.

"I thought Molepaw was an- oh. He got in trouble." Tunnel-line said. Dawnlight looked over at Rushlight. "I can take another one. Let me see the kit." Dawnlight said.

"He's all yours." Rushlight said, carefully dropped Molekit, and walked back into the training tunnel.

* * *

**Molekit**

Molekit tugged at Dawnlight. "I am not a kit!" He hissed. Dawnlight kept on telling him to stop yelling, but he wouldn't.

"Who's that momma?" Mosskit asked. "Molekit, your brother." Dawnlight said. Molekit became furious. "I am not a kit and I am not your son and I am not there brother!" He yelled. Mosskit and Rabbitkit ran to there mom and started to cry and meow, "Molekit's being mean!"

"I do not want you to go to the Trouble Tunnel again today, Molekit." Dawnlight told him.

Outside, Littlestripe was watching. He shook his head at the new kit.

Molekit said nothing, just bit the cat's paw. "Thats it. Go to sleep or play nicely with your sisters. You are not aloud to go outside, Molekit." Dawnlight said.

"We are warriors and you are a kit!" Rabbitkit laughed. "We will fight you for being mean to momma." Mosskit added.

Molekit snorted. "I know real battle moves, not like unsheathed scratches and pounces." He laughed. The two kits looked at him. "Like I know how to kill a cat." Molekit explained. Rabbitkit and Mosskit started to meow and ran to there mother.

"Momma! Molekit is being scary!" Mosskit told her mother. The black she-cat shook, next to her brown sister. "He wanted to kill us!" Rabbitkit added.

"Can you take care of Rabbitkit and Mosskit please, Tunnel-line?" Dawnlight asked, standing up. Tunnel-line nodded. "Momma! Where are you going! Don't leave us with scary Molekit!" The two kits cried and grabbed hold onto one of there mother's legs.

"I am going to the Trouble Tunnel with Molekit. You can play with Tunnel-line's kits." Dawnlight answered. Mosskit ran over to Blackkit and Blazekit. She loved playing with them. Rabbitkit looked at her mother dragging Molekit with her.

Rabbitkit walked over to Airkit and Smallkit. "My brother is scary." Rabbitkit said. Smallkit laughed. "I know, I saw. But don't worry. Tonight all of us kits will hurt him." Smallkit whispered.

* * *

**The Kit Gathering**

"All kits gather around! Tunnel-line, can you take us to one of the Private Tunnels?" Smallkit asked. Tunnel-line smiled. "As long as you are behaving, you can go by yourselves." Tunnel-line answered. The ten kits gathered and quickly walked to one. They ran to the end of it.

"Whats so important, Smallkit?" Mosskit asked. "We are going to hurt Molekit for being mean." Smallkit answered. All of the kits cheered. Rabbitkit and Mosskit were smiling. "We can get some rocks and throw them on him, then unsheath our claws, and kill him!" Rabbitkit said.

Mosskit and Rabbitkit had never unsheathed there claws before. But they would. "This meeting is over." Smallkit annouced. By the time the kits were walking back, they tumbled into Molekit and Dawnlight. "You are lucky you didn't end up in the two mice tunnel." She hissed.

Molekit was shivering now. He was thinking back of when he was a kit, and was transforming into it. "Momma, I am scared!" Molekit said. Dawnlight just smiled and walked back.

* * *

**If you see a Fox Underground**

Now, Molekit was gone, and the lesson could start again.

"If you see a fox underground, you unsheath your claws, hide in one of the secret tunnels, and make some small new ones to hide in, and put some dirt back where you put the hole. A few warriors will stay outside in the open to fight the fox. One will go close to where some are hiding. The cat will yell and then the cats can get out." Littlemoon said. "If you are one of those cats that have to fight, you jump onto one of the foxes and aim your pounces, scratches, and bites at the neck." Dustpatch added.

The two apprentices tried it on there mentors, and it was good.

Snowstar decided it was to dark out, so she told everyone to go to sleep.

* * *

**The Suprise**

Smokepaw woke up one morning, real early. He walked into Snowstar's tunnel. Maybe he'd fall alseep again there. But then Smokepaw heard a noise, and then one of the fires burnt out.

"Snowstar." Smokepaw whispered. Snowstar opened her eyes. She looked outside. A fox.

"FOX!" She yelled. "Smokepaw, help me stall the fox." Snowstar said. Everyone got out of there nests in a quiet fashion. "Littlemoon,Tunnel-line, and Birdtail, lead everyone to a hiding spot! Littlemoon, Birdtail, Smokepaw, and me will fight the fox. Tunnel-line will tell when to get out! Me and Smokepaw stall!" The leader yelled.

Littlemoon, Tunnel-line, and Birdtail were in front, and out came cats with kits. "Airkit and Blazekit!" Tunnel-line called. "Runningheart has them." Birdtail answered. Tunnel-line had no time to look. The three leaders ran.

* * *

**Running through Tunnels**

They turned to the let and then to the right, and now was the underwater path. There was a waterfall that went onto the longest tunnel ever, no cat could even walk in it and walk back. Cats died making it. "Over here!" Tunnel-line said, worried about the kits. The cats stomped over the wet dirt, then got back to a regular tunnel. The emergincy tunnels were already made, four of them. The cats went in them, and helped but the dirt back in. There was one mole, two rabbits, and lots of mice in each hole. Tunnel-line was a little afraid, so when the three others left, she dug herself a little hole. She didn't cover it up.

* * *

**Stalling**

Smokepaw and Snowstar waited for the fox to get closer, and it did. It entered her den. Snowstar and Smokepaw started to hurt it. Smokepaw and her aiming for the next. While Snowstar was still biting the next, Smokepaw jumped on it. The fox fell down. It couldn't move. Birdtail and Littlemoon came racing in. But all they needed to do was just kill the fox. It couldn't move. So the four scratched out the fur until so much blood came out that the fox died.

Snowstar grabbed the fox meat and took it out, and digged a hole for the rest. "Smokepaw, lets go tell them its alright." Snowstar said. The three headed out for Tunnel-line.

* * *

**Save**

Tunnel-line was very scared. How can anyone survive? It was very scary. What if the four got killed? Then she'd never know if it was save.

She heard fast feet, together, it sounded like one large thing. Fox! She thought. She quickly digged more and more, and hid at the end of the very small tunnel, hungry and scared. Then she realized she forgot to cover the tunnel hole. She looked out of the tunnel, and noticed Littlemoon, then Birdtail, then Smokepaw, then Snowstar.

"Tunnel-line. Where are you?" Smokepaw shouted. Tunnel-line came out of the small tunnel she had made. "I'll get them out." Tunnel-line said. Tunnel-line yelled, and then four holes of dirt came out, some had prey in there mouth, and some didn't, and came was a pile of cats.

"Momma!" Airkit and Blazekit called. Runningheart again picked the two kits up and put them next to Tunnel-line.

"Mooommma! It was really scary!" Rabbitkit whined. "I think Molekit pwushed me tooo." Mosskit added. Molekit shook his head then said nothing. "It was Wormpaw." Molekit said under his breath.

* * *

**Cerimonies**

"All cats meet me in the Meeting Tuunnel!" Snowstar called. The cats ran and went.

"We need a new deputy, and I think Littlemoon deserves the job." Snowstar started off. Every cat, even the kits, cheered, "Littlemoon! Littlemoon!"

"And we will be having one new warrior. He had helped us a lot today, and we thank him for it. Smokepaw, will you obey the warrior code?" Snowstar asked. Smokepaw nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, hear me, and give Smokepaw his new name of Smokefox, for saving the Clan, and how he is so strong." Snowstar annouced.

Smokefox smiled. "Smokefox! Smokefox!" The Clan cheered.

"And, we need some new apprentices. I think Molekit has learned his lesson, so Rushlight will take back the training of Molekit, and he is now Molepaw." Snowstar started.

"Molepaw! Molepaw!" The cats cheered.

"Blackkit shall now be Blackpaw. I will take on the mentoring of her. Nightkit shall now be Nightpaw, and Littlemoon shall take on the mentoring of her. Tallkit shall now be Tallpaw, and Firerock shall be taking the mentoring of him. Lovekit shall now be Lovepaw. Smokefox will take on the mentoring of her. Dirtkit shall now be Dirtpaw, and Dreamstripe shall take on the mentoring of him. Smallkit shall now be Smallpaw, and Littlestripe shall take on the mentoring of her. Rabbitkit shall now be Rabbitpaw, and Sandrock will take on the mentoring of her. Mosskit shall now be Mosspaw,and Tunnel-line shall take on the mentoring of her. Airkit shall now be Airpaw, and Larkpool will take on the mentoring of her. Blazekit shall now be Blazepaw, and Rabbitjump will take on the mentoring of her." Snowstar annouced.

"Blackpaw! Nightpaw! Tallpaw! Lovepaw! Dirtpaw! Smallpaw! Rabbitpaw! Mosspaw! Airpaw! Blazepaw! Blackpaw! Nightpaw! Tallpaw! Lovepaw! Dirtpaw! Smallpaw! Rabbitpaw! Mosspaw! Airpaw! Blazepaw!" The cats cheered.

* * *

**New Kits**

Dreampaw gave birth to two kits that night, Foxkit and Firekit. Molepaw is there father. Grayheart gave birth to Peacekit, Hopekit, and Mousekit.

* * *

**Almost Night**

Smokefox came into Snowstar's den that night. "Snowstar, did you have a mate?" Smokefox asked. "Yeah. His name was Spotted-dapple. I miss him very much." Snowstar replied.

"Oh." The tom sighed. The white she-cat looked over at Smokefox. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Snowstar, I only knew you for the past few days, but I... I..." The gray tom said. "You?" She asked.

"I love you." Smokefox finished.

The den filled with silence.

"And I wanted to be your mate, but you miss Spotted-dapple to much. Anyways. You probably love him more then chances have of you ever loving me." Smokefox sighed.

"Smokefox, Spotted-dapple is history now. We had some fun times, but I won't ever see him again. He'll never come back. I have to move on, and I have to admit..." Snowstar started.

"You have to admit?" Smokefox replied.

"That I also love you." Snowstar said. The two smiled and licked each others pelts.

* * *

**Three Moons Later**

Three moons later, Snowstar gave birth to Smokefox and her's kits, Spottedkit, Rockkit, and Leafkit.

The three kits had just opened there eyes, and Smokefox walked in. "How are they?" He asked.

"They just opened there eyes." Snowstar replied. She didn't want to tell Smokefox that she lost a life in kitbirth.

The only one she had told was Littlemoon, who was also checking up on her.

* * *

**Eyes**

Leafkit's eyes were green, like summer leaves.

Rockkit's eyes were brown, like rocks.

Spottedkit's eyes were blue, like Spotted-dapple's eyes.

* * *

**New Alligence for SnowClan**

Leader- Snowstar- Smokefox's mate and former leader of ThunderClan, Mentor of Blackpaw, Eight lives left, has three kits, Spottedkit, Rockkit, and Leafkit

Deputy- Littlemoon- Smokefox's former mentor and mentor of Nightpaw

Medicine Cat- Firerock- Tallpaw's Mentor

Warriors-

Mosshole- Lifehunter's mate

Dawnlight- Wormpaw's mentor

Rabbitjump- Mate of Dawnlight and Blazepaw's mentor

Larkpool- Mate of Sandrock and Airpaw's mentor

Runningheart- Stickpaw's mentor

Birdtail- Grayheart's mate and Stripepaw's mentor

Dustpatch- Dreampaw's mentor

Littlestripe- Mate of Dreamstripe and Smallpaw's mentor

Rushlight- Molepaw's mentor

Smokefox- Snowstar's mate and Lovepaw's mentor

Tunnel-line- Mosspaw's mentor and former leader of SnowClan, three lives left

Dawnlight- Rabbitjump's mate

Sandrock- Larkpool's mate and Rabbitpaw's mentor

Dreamstripe- Littlestripe's mate and Dirtpaw's mentor

Apprentices-

Wormpaw

Stickpaw

Molepaw- Dreampaw's mate

Blackpaw

Nightpaw

Tallpaw

Lovepaw

Dirtpaw

Smallpaw

Rabbitpaw

Mosspaw

Airpaw

Blazepaw

Queens-

Snowstar- Smokefox's mate and former leader of ThunderClan, Mentor of Blackpaw, Eight lives left, has three kits, Spottedkit, Rockkit, and Leafkit

Grayheart- Birdtail's mate and mother of Peacekit, Hopekit, and Mousekit

Dreampaw- Molepaw's mate and mother of Foxkit and Firekit

Elders-

Watereye- Blind she-cat, deputy before Lifehunter and Littlemoon


End file.
